¿Se puede insultar a un detective?
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: A nuestros detectives preferidos también los han insultado más de una vez...¿o no? ¡HumorParodia sobre Shinichi y Heiji!
1. Mi nombre es Shinichi Kudou

**Disclaimer:** Metantei Conan es de propiedad única y exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama.

**Sumario:** A todos nos han llamado 'idiotas' alguna vez, ¿verdad? ¿Y a Shinichi? Humor/Parodia.

Mi nombre es Shinichi Kudou, y ése no es nombre de idiota

Mi nombre es Shinichi Kudou. Algunos me conocen como Conan Edogawa, algunos como "El detective del este" y algunos "El mejor —¡toma ya, Hattori!— detective adolescente". Y es que yo, Shinichi Kudou tengo 19 años y soy detective. ¿Mi héroe? ¡Pues Kogorou Mouri! Jajaja. ¡No! Es, por supuesto, Sherlock Holmes. De verdad, ¡él es el mejor detective! Después de mucho esfuerzo, por fin he conseguido otro de mis títulos "El Holmes de Hensei".

Bueno, y como a todos, más de una vez me han llamado "idiota". ¿Bonito, eh? No, ni yo me libro de ésta.

Cuando Ran, mi amiga de la infancia me llama **idiota** pues… sinceramente, no la creo. Yo sé que ella me quiere y sólo es esa su forma de expresarse. ¡Jajaja! A ella le cuesta mucho expresarse, y por eso y para no enfadarme, identifico el término **idiota** con **amor mío**. Jajaja. Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero hasta el mejor detective del mundo tiene sus trampas. ¿O no? Bueno, yo a ella la conozco, y cuando no me llama Shinichi me llama **idiota**. ¿Qué maja, eh?

Cuando es Heiji Hattori quién me llama **idiota**… pues tengo ganas de matarlo. ¡El único **idiota** de los dos es él! Él que tiene a Toyama cerca cada día y no le dice nada… en cambio yo, en el cuerpo de Conan, pues me aguanto. A veces pienso que hace eso sólo para fastidiarme el muy… aunque me da gusto mi venganza. Ya sabéis, llamar en medio de la noche haciéndome pasar por Toyama y ponerle en una situación embarazosa… aunque por eso es por lo que me llama **idiota**. Jajaja.

Cuando, en cambio, son los Shônen Tantei quién se atreven a llamarme **idiota**… tengo la urgencia de coger el teléfono y llamar a sus madres para que les pateen el culo. ¡Cómo se atreven! Eso sí que no lo perdono… pero después de todo… son críos. Pero bueno, aprendí a apreciarles —sería cruel si dijera que sólo los utilizaba, ¿ne? Jejeje—. Nah, son críos, pero fueron mis amigos cuando más los necesitaba... aunque me llamaran **idiota**.

También Toyama me llamó **idiota** aunque sólo fuera el niño y no supiera quién era yo. Grr… aunque era sencillo. Simplemente tenía que cambiarme de nombre y ponerle mi nombre a Hattori. Jejeje… Ehh… Heiji Kudou… no debería haber dicho eso. Tendré pesadillas.. uhh…

Que Haibara Ai me llamara **idiota** es sólo su manera de decirme "Kudou". Vamos, que es su manera de expresar su "afecto" hacia mí. Grr… si no fuera porqué inventó el antídoto que me sacó del cuerpo de Conan…me llama **idiota** cuando hago algo mal, cuando digo una cosa de idiotas —obviamente—, y cuando quiero hacerla rabiar y me hago el **idiota**. Me encanta ver a esa mujer enfadada. Se ve tan curioso, una niña de 9 años llamando **idiota** a un chico de 19. ¡Jajaja! Pero esa es Haibara, la que me llama **idiota** con más frecuencia.

Bueno, luego está mi padre. Él también me llama **idiota** a menudo, como cuando le dijo que **él** es el **único idiota**. Cosa fea que decir a tu padre, ¿eh? Pero él sabe qué lo digo con todo mi corazón… bueno, más del 70% es con mi mala leche, pero él ya me entiende… jeje. Si mi madre me llamara **idiota**, quiere decir que se acerca el Apocalipsis, siempre seré su Shin-chan… por desgracia. ¿Hace falta rebajarme a tanto como para llamarme igual que a ése de la serie "Crayon Shinchan?" Grr…

El profesor Agasa también me llama **idiota**. No muy a menudo, solo cuando está borracho. ¿Veis? No muy a menudo…¡Jajaja!

También me han llamado **idiota** muchos desconocidos. Tíos, siempre. Je, eso es porque están celosos de mí. ¿Por qué? Pues por qué soy popular y me llegan por lo menos 5 cartas de amor en mi taquilla al día. Je. Viva la popularidad. Celosos… los únicos **idiotas** son ellos, que no saben reconocer una pista ni que bailara enfrente de ella desnuda con un delantal fucsia. Par de imbéciles… nadie que tenga un coeficiente más bajo que el de Holmes tiene derecho a llamarme **idiota**. Gr… por cierto, ¿esa persona existe? ¡Jajaja! Si no soy yo, ¡claro q no!

Bueno, ¿quién más me ha llamado **idiota**? Pues… Shiratori. Ese imbécil. Dice que es inspector… pero ese no descubre al culpable ni que tuviera un cuchillo que le sobresaliera del pantalón. Menos aún si es arquitecto. Grr…

La madre de Ran. Eri Kisaki…me ha llamado **idiota** más veces que mi nombre. Pero con ella…jejeje… nadie se atreve a contradecir… uhh…

Ah, y ¡claro! Sonoko Suzuki… a ella le encanta echarme por los suelos. Y luego dice que **ella** es una gran detective, si no fuera por qué si eso me es más que útil. Si es ella quién va enseñando su barriga y sus piernas flacuchas a todo dios. Gr… ¡Cuántas veces me habrá llamado **idiota** esa cría! Sólo otro **idiota** se hubiera podido enamorar de ella… y no, no tengo ningún problema con Kyogoku por ser el típico sex-symbol de las mujeres… yo soy más popular… ermm… sí.

Ah, y no. Ninguno de la Organización de hombres de negro me ha llamado **idiota**. Y no es porqué no me hayan encontrado, ni porqué me adoren ni nada… es que simplemente soy demasiado bueno para que se atrevan a dirigirme la palabra… ¡Jajaja! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Algún problema!? Grr… malditos… esos no me llamaron **idiota**, no… más bien me hicieron quedar como uno, y de remate. Cuando los encuentre les haré morder el polvo…¡Buajaja!

…

…

¡Pero eso sí que no lo consiento de ninguna de las maneras! ¡Que **Kogorou Mouri** me llame **idiota** sí que no lo perdono! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Jamás de los jamases…! **¡¡Me ha llamado idiota!!**

"¡¡ERES UN **IDIOTA**!!"

Sí. Eso es lo que ha dicho el viejo.

Espera…

¿¡Ha vuelto a decirlo!? ¡Será…!

"¡¡NO SOY **IDIOTA**!!" os lo juro, de ésta no sale vivo. O por lo menos, no sale sano. "EL **IDIOTA** ES USTED" Y…¿se puede saber por qué lo llamo de "usted"? Ugh!!, ¡¡seré **idiota**!! ¡No! ¡No lo soy!

"¿¡C"MO ME HAS LLAMADO!?"

"¡**IDIOTA**!"

"¡ESO TÚ!"

Ese viejo no quiere vivir…

Estábamos en su oficina. Yo me había pasado por su cara, para hablar con Ran, pero ella estaba con Sonoko. Mal momento. Así que decidí quedarme un rato mientras miraba como Kogorou hacía el **idiota**. ¡Je! Ya le vale… bueno, continúo con mi relato. Pues, cansado de tanta tontería, decidí decirle claramente lo que pensaba de su hija… de Ran…

"¿¡Se puede saber qué ocurre!?" gritó una voz. Los dos nos giramos y nos vimos de frente con Ran, que fruncía el entrecejo peligrosamente. Uuhhh… y eso no es buena señal para los que quieran sobrevivir. Hay que ser **idiota** para no saberlo.

"Ran, ¡Éste **idiota**-" le juro que esa me la paga… "quiere…!"

"NO SOY **IDIOTA**" grité yo, enfadadísimo. "SOLAMENTE QUIERO CASARME CON RAN, ¡¡ESO ES TODO!!"

Y vaya si era todo… los ojos de Ran se abrieron como dos platos —tuve ganas de reírme con su expresión, pero… no era el mejor momento—. Y me di cuenta de que me había ido de la lengua. Reí nerviosamente. Uuhh…

"Lo admito, soy **idiota**" dije después de un rato. Ran asintió. Kogorou asintió, llamándome **idiota**. Quise pegarle fuerte.

"Aun que seas un **gran idiota**" ¡¡ehh!! ¡Ya se estaba pasando la gente! ¿Qué les pasa conmigo? "Acepto, porqué yo también soy **idiota**, tanto como para enamorarme de ti"

Sonreí complacido como un **idiota**. Y, después de todo…

¿Qué hay de malo en serlo? Por lo menos yo tengo novia, no como ese **imbécil** de Hattori.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Obviamente estaba aburrida. Jajaja. Se me ocurrió esta idea anoche y decidí escribirla. ¿Qué os parece? Sí, sí, sé que es un fic raro y _tope de feo_, pero me divertí escribiéndolo. Ya sabemos que Shinichi puede llegar a ser muy orgulloso, y decidí hacerle rabiar. No tengo nada en contra de Shinichi, esto es simplemente una **gran** parodia.

**Dedicado a:** Hattori KudoHaku


	2. Mi nombre es Heiji Hattori

**Disclaimer:** Metantei Conan es de propiedad única y exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama.

**Sumario:** A todos nos han llamado 'imbécil' alguna vez, ¿verdad? ¿Y a Heiji? Humor/Parodia.

**Nota de Autora:** Este fic se puede leer separadamente de "Mi nombre es Shinichi Kudou, y ése no es nombre de idiota", pero es mejor haber leído ese antes, para que veáis que la estructura es exactamente la misma. En un principio, no tenía planeado escribir este fic… pero como han diversa gente que me ha animado a ello, he pensado ¿Por qué no? Y aquí tenéis. Espero que este sea más divertido, ya que Shinichi no es tan humorista como Heiji. Je.

Mi nombre es Heiji Hattori, y ése no es nombre de imbécil

Mi nombre es Heiji Hattori. Algunos me conocen como "El detective del Oeste —y más guapo que Kudo—", "El mejor y más atractivo —si es que…¡ese Kudou no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos! ¡Buajaja!—" y "El tío más sexy del Japón —no es broma, tengo unas cuantas pretendientes…—". Y es que yo, Heiji Hattori, tengo 19 años y soy detective. ¿Mi héroe? ¡Pues Kogorou Mouri! Jajaja. ¡No! Es, por supuesto, Heiji Hattori (vamos, que me adoro, jajaja). Pues no tengo ídolo, yo vivo mi vida a mi ritmo, no necesito a ningún héroe, yo mismo ya soy uno. Jajajaja.

Bueno, y como a todos, más de una vez me han llamado "imbécil". ¿Precioso, eh? No, ni yo me libro de ésta.

Cuando Kazuha, mi amiga de la infancia me llama **imbécil** pues…sinceramente, me da igual. Yo sé que ella me quiere, y esa es sólo so forma de decírmelo. ¡Jajaja! A ella no le van las emociones cursis, ella es más bien de las que insultan para demostrar su amor. ¿No es una ricura? Je. Para mí, cuando me llama **imbécil** pues sinceramente, cambio la palabra con **tío más sexy e inteligente del siglo**. Jajaja. Ya sé que no suena muy modesto, pero esto es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿eh? Bueno, además, cuando ella no me llama Heiji, me llama **ahou**, o, en otras palabras, **imbécil**.

Cuando es Shinichi Kudou quién me llama **imbécil**… pues tengo ganas de reír. ¡El único **imbécil** de los dos es él! Él _vivía_ con la tía que le mola, y la veía día y _noche_ (cosa que te hace sospechar…¡oh vamos! ¡No me digáis que ninguno de vosotros se pregunta qué clase de cosas aparecen en la mente de Kudou cuando él estaba bajo el mismo techo de ella durante más de un año! Soy detective, no un **imbécil**, ¿eh?). Pero para vengarme, empezaba a echas pistas para Neechan para enfurecer a Kudou, aunque Neechan no lo pillaba. Aunque supongo que es por eso por lo que llama **imbécil**, ¿eh? Jaja.

También Neechan me llamó **imbécil** cuando hablaba de Kudou de manera rara. Grr… ¡¡ella es la que no se da cuenta de que quién ha estado buscando durante más de un año _vivía_ con ella!! Pero es sencillo, simplemente tengo que cambiarme el nombre y darle el mío a Kudou. Shinichi Hattori. Uhh… no debería haber dicho eso… ¡¡¡MAMAAAAAA!!!

Cuando mi madre me llama **imbécil** pues es sólo su manera de demostrarme su amor maternal. Ya sabéis, viviendo semanas después de mi ingreso en el hospital, pasar de mí e ignorar mis heridas, …vamos, que es una madre adorable, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, en realidad sé que se preocupa por mí… (muy, _muy_ en el fondo, pero sí, después de todo: es mi madre, ¿no?). Pero vamos, que si no es Heiji es **imbécil** hasta para ella. Hay que ver, mira que no apreciar al sexy de su hijo…

Mi padre es quién más me llama eso aparte de Kazuha y Kudou. Vamos, cuando me ve intentando _ayudar_ en sus casos (tengo que decirlo, soy mejor que muchos de sus hombres, por no decir que soy más atractivo que todos ellos juntos). Vamos, que soy un **imbécil**, **entrometido**, etc. Grr… y gracias a mí se resolvieron muchos casos, pues vaya **imbécil** más útil, ¿verdad?

Owaki también me ha llamado **imbécil**. Pero cariñosamente, aparte de "Heichan"… ¿pero quién le dio una idea tan morbosa para mi nombre? Si lo encuentro lo mato.

También me han llamado **imbécil** muchos desconocidos. Tíos, siempre. Je. Es que están celosos de mí. ¿Por qué? Pues porqué soy el joven más popular de todo Japón —Kudou incluido, wejeje…— y recibo al menos 5 cartas de amor en mi taquilla al día (aunque tres de ellos son de Kazuha para recordarme que la acompañe a casa…grr…). Viva mi popularidad. Celosos… los únicos **imbéciles** son ellos, que no saben reconocer una pista ni que bailara enfrente de ellos desnuda con un perchero en la cabeza. Par de idiotas…nadie que tenga un coeficiente más bajo que el de Poirot no tiene derecho a llamarme **imbécil**. Grr… ¿y esa persona existe? Si no soy yo…pues no. Jajajaja.

…

…

Y ya estamos otra vez. Ahora mismo está esa ricura de Kazuha (no literalmente…¡puajjjjj!) llamándome un par de cosas. Cuando digo un par, es que me refiero a que me está llamando **imbécil** más veces en su vida de lo que ha dicho su propio nombre en su vida. Pero bueno. ¿Por qué? Pues porque casi me mato cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a un criminal.

Pero… ¡eh! Al final lo atrapé.

Aunque eso significa que también me han disparado en el estómago (pero bueno…es que llevo un cartel en la espalda en donde pone: "si me herís, habrá un 20 de probabilidades más para que ganéis la LOTO" ¿o qué? Porque…vamos…ju…).

En definitiva: Que Kazuha me está llamando **imbécil**.

"Pedazo de **idiota**, **imbécil**, **subnormal**, **estúpido**,…" pero bueno…¡¡eh!! ¡¡Ya se estaba pasando!! "¡¿…No ves que estabas a punto de morir…?!"

"¡¡Pero he atrapado a un criminal!!" exclamé mientras echaba atrás un gemido de dolor. Maldita bala…no, espera. ¿¡Por qué no culpa al criminal de que yo esté herido!? ¡¡No lo he hecho a propósito!!

"¡¡¡¡¡**Pedazo de animal e imbécil**!!!!!"

Ésta ya ha perdido todo el respeto que se puede tener… ((Heiji niega con la cabeza, desesperado))

"¡¡¿¿No ves que yo **te quiero**??!!"

Ooops.

Eso lo he dicho yo, ¿verdad?

¡¡¡¡Heiji Hattori pedazo de **imbécil**!!!!!

"…¿Qué?"

"…Err…"

" **Pedazo de animal**, ¿a buenas horas me lo dices, eh?"

"¿Eing?"

Y antes de poder enfocar bien, ya estaba ella acercándose a mi…y… eer… si dijo que juntamos los labios, estoy diciendo que nos besamos…¿verdad? … Uhh…pues eso, sí. Que nos estábamos besando, yo en el hospital (y maldiciendo la maldita bala, pero a la vez decidiendo ponerla sobre un altar) y Kazuha a mi lado, besándome.

Bueno…

Yo por lo menos se besar, no como ese **idiota** de Kudou.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** …esto lo escribí en una noche, ya que no sabía que hacer (de nuevo estaba aburrida, pero sin inspiración para escribir RVMD). Ya se que este también está _MUY feo_, pero lo escribí por vuestras peticiones. Espero que no sea tan ridículo como creo que ha quedado (estoy segura de que sí…) 


End file.
